Aneism Movement
A movement that has sparked since the coming out of the Ane. Various persons and groups have looked at the simple, uncomplicated, and honest lifestyle of the Ane and the Ansisi and decided that it should be emulated. These are people that seek to be more Ane like because they are unselfish and honest. Points of the movement are (Note that not every point is embraced by every group or with like enthusiam.) Absolute honesty in all dealings with everyone. This point is universal with all the movements. Raw food veganism. Those that adhere to this point are readily identified by the sound of frequent flatulence and grumbling tummies. Eschewing of technology. Ane do not use tools, we should not use lots of tools either. Communism is also put forth as an Ane value. Eschewing materialism all together. Clan marriage and free sex. (A popular point). Ane form bond groups. Ane are openly promiscuous. This is a great idea. Nudism. Plenty of furry heads get shaken over that one. Where did that come from? Some groups have combined these practices with primitive Christian beliefs, or even mixed them with the fringe Church of All Worlds of the sixties. The movement has barely changed diapers a few times and already you have communities pointing at each other crying "heretic!" Calling it a religion will get you looked at funny, but a careful examination will prove it does belong in the category. This is yet another doomed to failure "We can change Human nature!" movement. It has attracted a fringe and gets no help from the Ane. They are shaking their heads over the whole idea. (Elderban to Youngerban: **Yea, they are fun to poke at, but don't encourage them.**) The Ane are mainly annoyed at being constantly asked if they are doing it right. Answers range from **What exactly are you doing?** to **No, you haven't tattooed your tongue blue.** depending on the given Ane asked and the phase of the Moon. Meanwhile the Ane and the Ansisi are grabbing all the technology they can, Ansisi continue to pair off, cook food, hold property, and wear clothing. Go figure. The Aneish Man will eventually take his place in the Museum of Failure beside the New Socialist Man. A semi-popular parody of "Be Our Guest" has been circulating. Rumor is that it was an Ansisi that wrote it: Be an Ane! be an Ane! You really think you can? They have legs and hoovies, But you have feet and hands. Be an Ane, Be an Ane It's harder than you plan. With their teleporting, and telepathic clan. Your life is so unfair, when all you really care To be a thing that you are clearly not. Nature did not make you blue in strange places. Horns and other things you have not got. So you keep perusing. Not clear what your doing. Instead of perfecting what you are. Humankind is born with such great advantage. Fingers and two legged walking take you far. Chew that cud, oh you can't. Yes they will eat that plant. If you try and eat it, your belly will decant. Can you crawl, in the All? Now that's an order tall. Strain your brain, to read thoughts. You smush into that wall. Be an Ane! be an Ane! You really think you can? While they stare in wonder, At why you can't be man! Be an Ane! Be an Ane! Be an Ane! Groups Ansisi The original "Aneism movement" supports none of the above points. They don't really get it either. Included here only because of all the pretenders they are part of the All. Ane Bo This group practicing 1-7 has taken over a large abandoned sugar plantation on St. Kitts. They are cloistered, seldom seen. The goal started before they closed the doors was to meditate themselves into telepaths. On the good side they don't bother anyone. On the bad side they might succeed. With good binoculars you can see them working their fields in the buff. Aneish Points 1,3,6. Sometimes called Ane-abaptists. They combined primitive Christian beliefs with the Aneism movement. There exist three groups in the heart of the bible belt. They live Amish, but don't bother with the clothing styles. Church services involve praising God by taking your clothes off and engaging in sex with your neighbors. Aneism Purity Big on points 1, 2, and 6. Aneism purity is popular along the Eastern Seaboard of the US and is not cloistered. One group the Portland Herd had started protesting the Westbrayer Baptist church, until they vanished. They would wave signs like "God is not your Daddy" or "Sorry your god is a fake". Not at all inflammatory. Ane no aikō-ka Points 1, 2, 4, 6. Blue contacts, black noses. Japanese based Aneism group. They hang it all out in the mainstream. They do not proselytize but are generally welcoming. Truly dedicated members get the black nose with a tattoo. Blue Prophet Fans of points 1-7. They will dye themselves blue with woad. Because Ane dye themselves blue with woad too. Blue Prophet is a farming commune along the gulf coast in the United States. Yes the neighbors think they are weird. The Brotherhood of LenAne Communist Aneists. Points 1, 4, 6. Share and share alike. They claim to be both followers of Comrade Lenin and the SRA. We are waiting for the other shoe to drop. They claim to be totally serious. We expect to see Jesus and the Buddha added along with Groucho Marx any day now. All known chapters are located in either Great Britain or Germany. Byt' kak ANE Points 1,2,4,6,7. This group occupies an old collective farm in the south of Russia. They were unheard of before the death of Pooty the Mouse. Then again, under Pooty being quiet was a good thing. Observers have stated they go nude in the open. The commune is quiet about their goals other than stating the Aneish way is superior. They might be another of the meditate into telepaths groups. Church of the Blue Sun Points 1,4,6,7. They keep the nudism within the nest. The only location is a failed mega church in San Francisco they have taken over as a "nest" This is another group that is working on telepathy the better to have communion one with the other. There is a large fortune behind this one it is believed. None of the members work outside the nest. They are very picky about new members. La Communauté Bleu Points 1,2,4,6,7 Located in a French Chateau in the south of the country they keep mostly to themselves. The chateau is owned by tech billionaire Louis Fontaine. He cashed out and vanished into his newly renovated French estate. It is believe the commune consists of some twenty persons. Only Louis and a number of young and pretty women have been see, and they go clothed to town. Their connection to Aneism is tenuous at best, outside of the stated agenda. Friends of Galan Points 1, 4, 6. The largest group, they have chapters throughout the US and Europe. They are some of the least noticeable outside the honesty thing. They really want Galan to come back and lead them. She doubtless has other things to do.(**I have other things to do.** --Galan) Friends of Galan don't wear identifying marks or do crazy stuff. You might know one and not know it. Northwest Naturists Points 1, 6, 7. Pacific Northwest US and Canada. And it gets cold in that part of the country too. Vegan Aneists Points '''2', 1, and 6.'' Yes, the food thing is more important than the honesty thing. These are extreme semi-militant vegans. They are vegans and you need to be Vegan too. The Ane are still scratching their heads over how, or why, they associate themselves with Ane. The are mainly found in Southern California. Enlightenment Movement As far as anyone can tell the Aneism Movement has been unaffected by the Enlightenment Movement in any material form. It is unknown if individuals within the Aneism Movement have been affected, but no "Aneish" congregations have been seen affected positively or negativity in any fashion. Category:Groups Category:Culture Category:Ane Category:Religion Category:Advocate